Forever Night
by schmarse
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and killed by the Volturi. Edward promises to seek his revenge before he takes his own life to join her. Post Breaking Dawn. Little bit of violence with the action. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Series...**

Prologue

Pain filled my body, one cell at a time. The fire burned me to the point of insanity. Where my beating heart should have been were only a thousand insignificant nails slowly driving into my chest. I wanted to scream, to cry out in agony but I couldn't will the sound to rise in my throat. I wished I could feel the excruciating pain that I felt when Carlisle took my human life and replaced it with my immortality. That would have been a welcome sensation. This was more throbbing, more intense.

This was death.

I wanted to believe that _I_ was dying, the ending to _my _existence, that would make this bearable, tolerable. But it wasn't my death, my smoldering body, my soul being released from this earthly plane.

I was being held against my will, restrained against a cold stone wall by my enemies, crushing themselves against me so that I couldn't move, I could only watch. Watch the only reason I existed, my only joy and happiness that I longed for daily, the only thing I loved, or would ever love in this or any other lifetime. My heart, my soul, my Bella; it was her death.

All I could do was watch in horror, powerless to stop it.

**Hello fanfiction. New to the site and have been thinking about this story for awhile. I have the first chapter almost completed and will post soon, please let me know what you think or ideas would be great too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Living

**I do not own the rights to Twilight...**

**K, kinda long but it's a great jumping off point for the story of Edward and his revenge..**

**Chapter 1**

Living

The East coast had never been one of my preferred parts of the country. It always held a sort of annoyance when it came to, well, just about everything. I wasn't particularly fond of the people either. Not at all as kind hearted and polite as the humans on the West Coast, not like in Washington.

I hadn't stayed in the same place for more than a week for over a year. I was searching, traveling.

I refused to deem myself a nomad, a wanderer. But probably to anyone else that is what I would be considered. I was still a "vegetarian" so I had to stay where the menu suited my needs but I never became a savage. I stayed in motels, kept up my clothes and hygiene. I would never allow myself to turn into the monster that my kind _could_ be. I wasn't "raised" that way.

I hadn't been back to Forks in 8 months because I found myself making my family as well as myself miserable with every single second that I was around them. They, too, were exceedingly distraught when I returned from….Italy, and didn't know how to talk to me, even look at me from time to time. Seeing me reminded them of _her_, of us. I felt more of a burden then anything to have them constantly walking around me like I was a snake about to strike. There were times when I wouldn't leave my room, let alone the leather couch. They couldn't bare the pain that I had caused them, and I couldn't allow myself to be the root of their misery any longer.

My car, the Volvo, was the only thing that I took with me the night that I left. I wouldn't need anything else. I lived on as little as possible only buying gas and an occasional outfit when hunting became, untidy.

I rarely traveled during the day anymore even if the sun wasn't showing. I closed the curtains and stayed in which every run down room I was occupying that week.

Days weren't so bad, I could tolerate them.

The night was my nemesis, my own personal hell.

So when I traveled, I traveled at night. I had to move, whether I was running, hunting, driving, it didn't matter, I had to keep busy. I had to keep my mind empty in order to not think about the pain, the torment.

Most nights, I was plotting my revenge, exacting how I would track down each one of the Volturi, and kill them.

My plan, albeit, lacking certain detail, was becoming all I concentrated on. It clouded my thoughts during my evenings so that I would be pre-occupied with detail of my revenge rather than morning the loss of my entire world. How I engulfed myself in the beauty of murdering every single one of them with my bare hands. Ripping them apart, hearing them beg and plead for me not to do to them what they did to, her.

I couldn't even think her name anymore. The suffering would incapacitate me to the point of utter and complete paralysis.

I didn't allow myself to think of her face, her eyes, her laugh or voice.

It had all been too much to fathom. She was gone and was never coming back.

With that reality, I was a shell.

No more feeling, no more compassion, it was as if they threw me into the fire with her. No, that would have been better, because I would have died with her and not have to live without her.

The emptiness I felt would carry me through to complete my plan. It would push me to finish the job I'd been left here to do. Once my assignations were complete, I would gladly join her that same hour, that same minute my goal had been met.

My time in this life was limited, just enough time to destroy my enemies and free myself from this eternal hell I'd been prisoner to. If my soul was doomed to damnation, I would rush to it with open arms. Happily letting it consume me with whatever came, because, it would be where she was, everything else would be inconsequential.

After the events that took place a little more than a year ago, most of the Volturi had decided it'd be best to flee the city that they had been maintaining for more than three thousand years, if, in fact, I would keep my vow of killing them all. Aro, Caius and Marcus all continued to reside in Italy. Caius and Marcus scoffed at the idea of me getting anywhere near them without knowing. Caius especially didn't believe me to be any kind of threat against ancient vampires that existed for millenniums, they had heard these types of threats before so why would I be any different.

Aro, unfortunately, wasn't as confident. He had seen and experienced my feelings for my wife and understood that I would probably mentally snap if anything had happened to her.

I secretly had wished they all would not have taken me as seriously so that I may kill all of them in one place, at one time. But like everything else, this would be more difficult and time consuming then I'd like.

The brothers had ruled and watched over vampires all over the world to make sure that nothing ever got out of hand. If the need came to their attention, the Volturi would go and "handle" the situation. Whether with death or just the mere mention of their impending visit would solve the problem and they could go back to ruling from their European hideaway.

My family and I had witnessed their visits first hand: Once, when we killed Victoria and her self-created newborn vampires and the other when they had come to destroy us personally. Both times they had been particularly interested in our coven. Aro never stopped believing that my sister, Alice, and I would become fantastic additions to their family. My mind reading abilities and Alice's clairvoyance would make the Volturi stronger and more powerful to rule the other, lesser vampires.

But never had they planned to kidnap Alice or myself to accomplish this task. Never did they use one of us to blackmail the other into joining their ancient group. They didn't with Alice or me, but they did with her. Never did I imagine they would dangle my love in front of me like a toy for a dog.

_Join or she dies._

Because of this, I would take no mercy out on them. I would neither hear their pleas nor consider their demise. I would make it so, just so they could know the fraction of the hell they have laid upon my un-beating heart. Even then, they couldn't possibly comprehend how agonizing my life had become.

As far as I was aware, Alec and Jane had left Volterra shortly after leaving me at LaGuardia Airport. They believed I would come looking for my revenge and decided it best if they kept their distance from the castle in Italy. Although they rarely left each other's side, they knew that they were better protected apart then together. Jane, when not crippling me with her mind, was thinking about her escape from Volterra and how to convince her brother to do the same.

Alec's loyalty to the Volturi was always very strong. He looked at the brothers as father figures he never had, convincing him to leave his immortal fathers would be difficult, if not impossible. However, Jane knew that her brother would only need a few, "for me's" to motivate him to leave.

Jane, on the other hand, was far too power hungry for sentimental jargon about the elders. She wanted to rule the Volturi on her own. To impress was not her plan, she would use the Volturi to teach her how to dismantle them so that she could be queen and regulate her own death and destruction on our kind. She inaudibly wanted me to succeed so that she may step in and claim her self-made throne.

Felix and the other guards followed their lead believing my more psychotic then anything and traveled to other European cities to set up a sort of perimeter to watch out for my arrival. The only contact they maintained with each other was if and only if, I were to be seen near any of them. Little did they know that my concern was only to kill Felix. The rest I would leave to mourn him.

I was unaware of Demitri's whereabouts at this point. Because of his expert tracking abilities, wasn't all together convinced that maybe he wasn't trying to find me on the elder's orders so that they could all come back together in Volterra. It probably made Aro especially nervous with his lethal group spread throughout the world and away from his side, just in case I wasn't as crazy as they deemed me to be.

I had got as much information as I could, reluctantly, out of Carlisle back in Forks before I left. He had given me a name of another tracker that mostly stayed on this side of the country when Alice had a vision of Alec and Jane moving away from the Volturri in Italy. She said because they were aware of Alice's gift, they constantly changed their minds when it came to decisions. Never staying in the same place for more than a few weeks, making it impossible for her to really know where they were and what they were doing. After that piece of information was given, Alice said that all other visions she would not allow me to know. Even if it were to avenge my wife's death, she would not let me use her to kill other vampires. She didn't want the Volturi to come back to Forks for the rest of the family, she felt the need to protect those that didn't want to commit suicide. Although, I was deeply hurt about my sister's decision, I couldn't do anything but understand.

And so now, I waited in the motel room that I was using was in a small rural town in New York. I had been here for four days and couldn't care enough to remember the name of the motel, let alone the town.

I sat on the bed with the mute brown and orange comforter that I was secretly glad I didn't have to sleep beneath.

I waited for the tracker to contact me about my first kill, about my first target; Alec.

*****There are so many questions here that need answers, I realize, but the whole story will slowly develop, it's still to raw for Edward to detail all the specifics just yet, but don't worry he will. **

**Please read and review. Don't worry I can take it. LOL.*****


	3. Cambridge

**Here's chapter 2. I hope this isn't lame. LOL I've been working on it trying to make it sound as much like Edward as I can. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Cambridge

The contact that Carlisle had given me was a vampire named Michael that primarily dwelled in New York, Vermont and Massachusetts. I decided since I had no such luck in tracking Victoria all those years ago and needed to speed up the process, hiring a tracker would be the fastest and most competent way of finding the Volturi.

I informed Michael that Alec had fled somewhere in the Northeast via Alice's vision and because of how "old" he was, it wouldn't be hard to track his scent. Michael wasn't easily bought off. Bribing a vampire hardly seemed worth the effort, especially a nomad. It isn't as though he needed money for food or housing. Fortunately, he was interested in faster mode of transportation. I gave him enough of a bounty to purchase a newer model of my own car. He seemed pleased.

My silver phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Hello, Michael." I answered without a hint of eagerness in my voice.

"Found him." Michael said with just as much enthusiasm.

I sighed heavily, "Thank you. Where should we meet?"

"He's in Massachusetts around Cambridge. That's a college town, right?" Michael inquired.

"Harvard. Yes."

"Easy pickens," Michael chuckled.

I cringed at this statement, I knew that Michael was not a vegetarian himself, but knowing that Alec was around so many innocents college age kids, made my stomach turn. He could play upon their emotions, as attractive as he was. Probably the angle I would take if I chose to feed that way.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at dusk in town. Keep your cell phone available and I'll give you an exact location when I'm settled." I said.

"Okay, boss." Michael's end went dead.

I shut my phone and held it to the side of head. That hurt began to fill my chest again. The hole began to stretch. I could imagine that, if I were capable, this is what a heart attack would feel like.

I managed a deep breath through my nose and straighten up my body, opening my eyes. I had no time to feel. If I was going to reach Cambridge by tomorrow I had to continue to formulate my plan. I needed to be focused on my task of killing my first enemy.

It was near two in the morning, I needed to begin to gather my things and head to Cambridge. I knew I had plenty of time to think on the way there. To keep my thoughts busy while driving.

I picked up a white collared shirt off the bed and put it on. While buttoning my shirt I wandered over to the full length mirror next to the bathroom. As I finished with the last button, I slowly raised my head to stare at my reflection.

I let out a sigh. I looked weary, beaten. My face showed no emotion or character. The deep purple lines under my eyes, made me look tired, almost menacing. The corners of my mouth turned down. I hadn't smiled in so long. I hadn't felt any happiness to warrant a smile. I stared at my mouth, my nose and then stopped. I couldn't look at my eyes, never the eyes. My eyes were cold, dead. So much so that it even frightened me. Like, I was a stranger.

I leaned my body in towards the mirror, placing my fists on both sides and touched my forehead to my reflection, shaking it back and forth.

_You can't think of her._

I sighed again as I pushed myself off the wall and started to gather my things. I walked swiftly to open the door and headed towards my car.

My drive wasn't really long enough. With the way I drove, I was there in less than three hours. I knew today was going to be a rather sunny day so I couldn't tell Michael to meet in the day, especially in a college town, where unexpectedly, you could fall upon anyone at anytime. Hunting would be difficult here and I definitely needed to do that before confronting Alec.

It was near 5 a.m. and I needed a place to lay low for the day. I drove around until finding a small motel just outside the edge of town. The red neon sign that hung above the building read 'Vacancy', this was good. I wasn't in the mood to go searching any further. Besides, I could see the orange and pink sky already progressing, telling me the sun was about to make its appearance.

I parked the Volvo in the middle of the lot and walk to a door to my left that read "Office."

I opened the door and scanned the room. In front of me was a large yellow desk that connected from one end of the room to the other, with only a small opening for whomever to get either in front or behind it.

A key holder that housed 27 keys hung on the back wall besides another door that I'd assumed was a rest room.

The office itself was no bigger than a prison cell and I suddenly had sympathy for the poor soul who had to endure this room for so many hours. The large window to my right would be the only source of natural light; however, the Florissant's that hung on the ceiling drowned all of that out.

I approached the desk slowly. I could hear someone's pulse and heartbeat in the room but couldn't see anyone; this made me apprehensive at first until I walked closer to the desk and peered over.

At first, I saw light brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her head was down on her forearm so I was unable to see her face, but I heard a faint sound like rose from her mouth. It sounded like, snoring.

She was sleeping.

Right next to her laid her laptop, still open and beaming a document she had seemed to be writing while the late hour and possibly the subject was all too much for her to bare. Her head was surrounded by books on molecular biology and regenerative tissue study.

She was a pre-med student.

I tilted my head to the side to peer at her work on the computer. She was writing a paper on the cell's ability to heal itself after damage.

Interesting.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me."

Another loud snore escaped her mouth. I half smiled at that.

"Excuse me." I said a little louder but still to no avail.

I reached over and tapped her shoulder.

This worked, her head came up a little too quickly and she caught the crown of her head on the edge of the desk above her. Although I could of easily prevented this by covering her head with my hand, I didn't feel the need to give myself a way so easily.

"Ouuch!" she managed as she held the top of her head.

She kept one eye closed and the other one looked up at me, raising her head slowly.

"I'm…….sorry. Are you alright?" I asked a little embarrassed. I wasn't trying to hurt the girl.

"Mm hmm, "she said rubbing the top of her head with her palm. She looked around and realized that she was still at work and not in her home where sleeping was allowed.

"I'm sorry, it's probably not the best thing to get caught sleeping on the job. Is it?" Her voice was still pretty horse from her interrupted nap.

It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't bother to answer.

She stood up and began to straighten up the desk and realized that I must have been here for another purpose then being her own personal alarm clock.

_I wonder how long I was out. God, I hope this guy doesn't tell Peter. That's all I need._

I could read her thoughts and nearly answered her concern for telling, what I could only assume, was her boss about the lack of sleep she was obviously getting, but I stopped myself.

"Are you sure you're alright? That looked, painful." I guessed.

Her heartbeat had sped up the moment after she was awakened, but now was back to a normal rhythm. Her cheeks became a slight color of pink with blood rushing to her face.

Blushing? I haven't seen that…for awhile.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you," there was a twinge of sarcasm in her voice, "Do you need a room?"

_Stupid question, Michelle, why else would he be here. You really need to learn how to be a little more observant, idiot._

I took a moment to study her face. Her eyes were a turquoise blue with flakes of grey, they were beautiful when not sleep deprived, you could tell. Her lips were full and ruby red. She wasn't accustomed to a lot of makeup but only because her features made it so she didn't need it. Her skin was ivory, beautiful. Her face was kind, gentle yet her expression was one of confusion. I couldn't tell if it was because of me or because I had nearly given her a concussion.

"Yes, I'll be requiring a room for a few days." I finally answered her. I realized that my moment of hesitation was the cause for her perplexity.

She immediately looked away from my gaze and began to walk to the far end of the counter to a desktop computer that looked like it could have been one of the first invented.

Her thoughts concentrated on the almost working computer that she secretly loathed. Her thoughts were basically about the lack of RAM and processing speed being as fast as a depressed snail. I looked down at the counter, trying not to smile.

"I just need to get some information. Can I see your driver's license?" She inquired rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

I took out my wallet and handed her the card.

I figured with all the traveling I was planning I would need an updated driver's license, at least something that said I was older. Carlisle had been able to forge a birth certificate for me awhile ago. My birthday, according to the criminal document, had just been that past week. Not the way I'd hoped to be spending my 108th birthday.

She studied the name and information that she read. I stared out the window to the glowing sky.

_Edward Cullen. Huh, he's 19? I would have figured him older._

I let out a sigh at this thought. If she only knew how much older I actually was. How much older I'd been feeling as of late.

_Washington address. Forks? Haven't heard of that one._

_Believe me, sometimes I wished I've never heard of it either, _I thought.

I realized that wasn't entirely true. Forks had been glorious at one time. The most beautiful place I ever lived. But it was only because I found my purpose for living. Now other then my family remaining there, it held nothing but memories and anguish. I did not wish to return.

"Washington? That's quite a drive." She said as she broke my silent mourning, "Are you a student?" She walked over and placed my driver's license in front of me on the counter.

My head turned to her as I took back my card.

"No, just passing through." I didn't make eye contact with her just stuffed my wallet back into my pocket.

_Not in the mood for small talk. I'll shut up now._

I didn't mean to be rude. But she was right; I didn't feel the need to make conversation with anyone who wasn't necessary to talk to.

She sled me a key with the numbers 42 on the handmade wooden key chain.

"Here you go," she said and walked back to where her laptop was and exhaled loudly as she sat down.

"Are you a medical student?" I mumbled, not sure why I was asking.

She looked up at me surprised that I was still in the office.

"Yeah, 2nd year," she shrugged and smiled.

I opened my mouth to ask her about her studies when I decided it better not to be more involved. I closed my mouth and shook my head. I turned around and headed out the door I came in through.

_Not very social is he? It's weird, he looks so, sad. Forget it, back to work, girl._

I walked away, human paced to my car to collect my bag from my trunk. Scanning the bottom floor for room #42, ironically it was the door right in front of where I parked. That's convenient.

I took a look around the parking lot. It was basically empty. I spotted a restored black 1965 convertible mustang. Grey and white bucket seats and a steering wheel that looked like it belonged in an El Camino and not in a mustang.

Very nice.

I was never really a fan of the classic cars. The amount of horsepower would be my ultimate decision in a vehicle, but this one was worthy of awe. I wanted to get a closer look but the sun began to peak through the clouds, my time in the open was up.

I used the key to open the door to the room and set my bag down on the chair. I immediately closed the venetian blinds on the window and took off my brown leather coat. I walked over to the queen size bed in the middle of the room and flopped on my back.

How I wished I could sleep.

I my thoughts began to drift towards the girl in the office. One thing had occurred to me, during our brief conversation. I had read a million different people's minds. Usually their very first thought of meeting me has something to do with my outer appearance. Women were usually very quick to think something that had to do with my face, my eyes, even my body. They were usually enamored with all of that and couldn't help themselves to think of things that would embarrass most normal humans.

Even though it was a rather predictable and an obnoxious train of thought, I had come to expect it.

This girl, Michelle, hadn't thought nor made any comment about me at all, other than the fact that she felt I looked, sad. Of course, that didn't even come close to describe the hollowness in my heart, but I must not be hiding my emotions well if this human girl could read my sorrow.

I began to remember the hair that fell in her eyes as she looked up at me after her head trauma. I really had hoped she was alright, although if something else had been wrong, being a pre-med student, she would have realized she needed to see an official doctor…

A wave of anger and guilt began to fill my body. Why was I thinking of this girl? There was no comparison here. I've met and fell in love with my soul mate. The girl I was supposed to be with for the rest of eternity. She was my everything. My life! How could I even think of another woman?

_I'm sorry, my love. It will _never_ happen again. _I thought.

My anger with myself began to dissipate some, when there was suddenly, a knock at my door.

"


	4. Truth

**So I'm starting to flow a little bit more with the story. Thanks for the 2 reviews! LOL Seriously, even if just one person enjoys this, that's one more person then I thought would read it. hahaha...**

**Okay I'm off to watch the MTV Movie awards to see the trailer for New Moon!!! Yay so excited. Keep reading.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight....**

Truth

Surprisingly, the knock at my door startled me. That _rarely_ ever happens. I did not hear any thoughts or vitals, at first, must have been too disgusted with myself to really pay attention. I focused and found a pulse, this was good. At least it wasn't another immortal creature trying to sneak up on me with their feeble attempt at the element of surprise.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

_I'm firing them, that's it. I cannot have guests come here when the rooms aren't prepared. Having to bring people towels? Ridiculous. First thing tomorrow morning I'm hiring a new cleaning crew…_

It was Michelle.

I got up, deliberately taking off my shirt and leaving it on the bed. I opened the door slightly, not wanting to show my whole shirtless body. Maybe if she believed me to be "half dressed" she wouldn't linger.

I had to be careful opening the door, although the darkness of the room would make sure that my granite skin wouldn't give away what I really was, I had to stay behind the door and cover myself so that there were no mistakes.

She stood with her backpack on her shoulder and a stack of very course towels in her hands. She still hadn't fixed her hair but her eyes looked more focused, more awake.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry. Our house cleaning is running late today and they didn't have a chance to restock your bathroom with fresh towels." She said with a sincere apology in her eyes.

"That's alright," I spoke softly reaching for the pile of white towels she was holding. I was trying to pull them through the narrow opening of the door without making the gap any wider. I set the towels on the chair next to the door.

"When they get here I'll have them come and change your linens too, just in case." She said adjusting her backpack as it almost slipped off her shoulder.

_I know they're clean, I just don't want him to blast me out to Peter and I've already given this guy enough ammo with the sleeping thing. _She thought.

"What is your name?" I wanted to be able to address her properly and I couldn't very well just say her name to her. She had no idea I already knew.

"Michelle, Michelle Caulfield." She lifted her shoulder strap, this time, just out of habit.

"Caulfield?" I repeated thinking of The Catcher in the Rye.

"Yeah, my middle name is Phoebe," she rolled her eyes and spoke with a bit of disgust at this.

I was right; her parents must be Salinger fans.

"She was an important character in literature. It's not a bad thing." I sounded almost like a parent to a child; I'd hope she hadn't noticed.

_Wow, he knows this? Usually my professors are the only ones to recognize the character. _

It was a moment before she spoke again, something began to bother her.

"Yeah, well…" She turned her head as she spoke. It was apparent that she didn't want to continue this discussion.

Visions of a man came into her head. He called her Phoebe instead of Michelle, this irritated her. Then I saw a vision of a headstone with 'Gerald Caulfield 1954-2005 devoted father and husband'.

I noted the tension in her eyes and wanted to end this conversation that seemed to bother her so much.

"Well, Ms. Caulfield, I- "

"Please. Michelle," she laughed turning back to me, "You're the same age as me," objecting with her hand up and palm to me.

I bowed my head with a smirk in compliance. "Michelle, thank you, but I'm sure the linens are fine. No need to bother anyone with me."

"You're sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Positive." I said smiling but showing my teeth as little as possible.

_Look at that, he smiles. _She was the one with the smirk now.

"Okay, um, sorry to bother you again. Have a good rest of your day," she started to turn and walk away but kept her eyes on my car.

_Nice Volvo. S60R, huh? He's got me on torque, but I'll beat the hell out of him on horsepower._

She looked towards me walking backwards.

"Nice car," she said and turned her body back towards her previous direction; right towards the black mustang.

I watched her open the door to the car I had been admiring earlier. She threw her bag in the back and climbed in closing the door. She started the engine with a purr then pushed the peddle enough to make the mustang roar.

As she did this, she looked in the door that I was still standing in and smiled.

The look on my face must of have been one of shock and confusion because as she drove past my door, I could hear and see inside the car, she was laughing.

With a furrow on my brow, I slowly and humanly closed the door and walked to the edge of the bed in shock. I then sat and chuckled.

"I guess _she_ speaks _Car and Driver_," I said the words out loud, then immediately regretted them.

A memory began to replay in my head.

"_Ostentatious," I muttered as she climbed in._

"_What kind of car is that?" she wondered._

"_An M3."_

_She frowned. "I don't speak_ Car and Driver."

"_It's a BMW." I rolled my eyes and then focused on backing out without running anyone down. I had to lock eyes with a few boys that didn't seem willing to move out of my way. A half-second meeting my gaze seemed to be enough to convince them._

"_Are you still angry?" I asked her. Her frown had relaxed._

"_Definitely," she answered curtly._

A sigh escaped me as I shut my eyes tight trying to let the memory fade. I didn't want to have to pull myself out of the misery that my mind had forced me into.

I couldn't stand how much I missed her. Everything about her absence hurt me to the core. The companionship, the love that I showed for her, the love she had for me, my days and nights revolved around thinking about her. To have to cease all of that completely was killing me slowly. I felt like I needed to hear her voice, to touch her face, to hold her close and smell her hair. To be able to look into her beautiful brown eyes again, to tell her that I loved her and hear that she loved me back. It was too much.

Then I heard a whisper.

_Let me go._

I stood up and turned around in an instant looking for the source of the thought. I heard it so clearly, like she was standing right next to me.

"Bella?" I called out panicked.

There was no presence there, no sound or movement at all, I was alone.

The silver phone in my pocket vibrated, I pulled it to my ear without even looking at who was calling.

"Yes." I answered still looking around the room.

"Edward." My sister's voice was monotone and flat.

"Alice? What is it?" I suddenly became concerned for my family.

I hadn't spoken to Alice for so long. She did not want to contact me other than watching my decisions so that she could let the rest of the Cullen's know when I was _gone_. I knew talking to her would just make this situation more heartbreaking for them, I didn't want to cause them anymore then they had already had to manage.

"The girl that just came to your room, she's going to be…hurt tonight." She sounded troubled.

I sat down on the queen sized mattress, "Michelle?"

"Yes. Alec." Alice knew I would understand right away. She wouldn't just be hurt, she would be Alec's victim.

"What? How?" I was confused.

"She's coming back to the motel for her shift tonight. She'll need to get something from the other side of the building. He'll be waiting."

Alice vision of this girl's future alarmed and befuddled me. Why was she watching her? Why after so many months had Alice decided to contact me to tell me about her? Her life was in danger, but why would she want me to know about this?

Or was there an ulterior motive?

She knew that if Alec was this close to me, this easy for me to kill and that I would, without hesitation. Maybe she was just as anxious to destroy those who left her without her friend, her sister. I needed to know.

"Alice, why would you-"

"Because you care for the girl." Alice's emotions were intact and her voice was solid.

That dug deep into my chest and took away all my air. I didn't care for this girl, I hardly knew her.

"Edward, it's okay, you don't love her or anything, but you do like her. There's no law against that."

But there was. How could anyone, let alone Alice, think that I could ever have feelings for anyone other than…

"That is absurd." I spoke each word slowly, almost whispering, but you could hear the anger.

"Whatever," she was annoyed, "Regardless, if you don't help her, she's going to die."

My mind became frantic with questions. How could I save the girl without showing her who I really was? How could I kill Alec and save her at the same time? Once I was in close enough, he'd know who I was and why I was there. If I told Michelle to stay away from the darkness of the building, I may never get close enough to eradicate my target again.

But I couldn't use this innocent human as bait, could I?

"Focus, Edward." Alice snapped.

"Why would Alec be here hunting, of all places, where I am?" I stopped. "Alice, does Alec know I'm here?"

"Not yet," she said smugly.

I then understood. Alice didn't want to help me kill the Volturi, but because of her intense hatred of them, of what they did to our family, she wanted to see them illuminated just as much as I did. I appreciated my sister for this.

There was a moment of silence between us before I was able to speak.

"Alice, will she be okay?" I asked concerned.

The decision had been made and she could now see clearly.

"Yes, Edward. She'll be fine."

_Although you will have some explaining to do. _She thought.

"Great." I was not looking forward to having to make up some ludicrous justification for what was about to happen, but I knew it was going to be necessary.

"Alice, I love you, more then you know. Thank you so much. I owe you."

"Just stay, Edward," she pleaded, "that's all I want."

I sighed heavily, "I know. Give everyone my love."

"Okay." Her voice broke.

"Goodbye, Alice." I hung up the phone without hearing her response.

I would buy Alice a mall filled with every favorite, ridiculously expensive store she loved dearly before I could grant her request. I couldn't stay, not without my soul. Everything in this life was dead to me, so there was no reason for me not to be.

But I had bigger issues at the moment.

Michelle was going to have to be my distraction in order to kill Alec. I was going to have to keep a distance so that Alec wouldn't be aware of my presence but still get to him in time to save Michelle, at the same time, try not to let her know Alec nor I are vampires.

_Yeah, this will be easy_. I thought sarcastically.

I trusted Alice's vision, albeit flawed at times, I would still bet on her any day of the week.

This would be complicated but nothing that I couldn't handle. I would get to avenge my wife's un-necessary death. I would be able to look myself in the mirror with some sort of recognition again. I would push myself to be the monster for that moment, that second that I got to finally draw on my revenge.

This was the time and I was ready.

**Get ready for the fight with Alec and Edward, I'll post in a couple days!~!**


	5. Alec

**Long chapter and kind of violent. It took me awhile to figure this one out, hope it worked out well. I think so :o)**

**Thanks for reading and as always, I own nothing Twilght just a fan!**

**P.S. The New Moon trailer rocked!!!! **

ALEC

The later the day got, the more anxiety clouded my mind. I was constantly checking the window for Michelle's vintage mustang in the parking lot. A rather foolhardy move on my part, knowing full well I would hear the vehicle at least a mile before it pulled into the parking lot, but at this point, it kept me busy.

There was an unexpected interruption of clouds during the late morning that seemed they would linger for at least an hour. I had to use this opportunity to hunt. I wouldn't be able to go far. Fortunately, there was a small forest behind the motel that travelled a bit further then I had expected with small to mid size animals, deer mostly. But it was enough to curb my appetite, for this evening anyway.

After I returned, I called Michael to inform him that I was aware of Alec's whereabouts and to continue to use his contacts to try and locate Demitri. I had virtually nothing to go on when it came to him because he was the one vampire that was left out of the conversation between Carlisle and I. Either because my father didn't know where he was or was afraid for the family back in Forks.

My panic of Demitri finding me first had gone from a mere passing thought to him un-expectantly knocking on my door and ripping me apart in broad daylight. I put nothing past any of the Volturi anymore.

My thoughts had returned to earlier that morning and the apparent hallucination that I experienced in my room.

When I returned back from Italy the first time with my beloved, we talked about the shared insanity that we both went through when I'd left her. And although, at the time, I told her that I understood what she was referring too, I didn't fully comprehend the magnitude that she was willing to go just to hear my voice. She explained to me that she heard "me" when she felt like I was watching over her while doing impossibly moronic, precarious stunts like cliff diving and riding on motorcycles. I merely thought that she was just in so much turmoil mentally that her brain was protecting her body from going into some sort of depression or manic state that it did whatever it could to keep her sane.

Was this the same thing?

Was I literally on the edge of_ my_ cliff that my body and mind were trying to make sure that I didn't go into any kind of catatonic mental breakdown?

Possibly.

Once this night was over, I was going to try it again, to see if I could re-create the same feeling to hear something, anything from her, even if it was just an illusion.

The daylight began to fade and the sky became a brilliant portrait of oranges and pinks while the sun said it's goodbyes to the town of Cambridge.

About an hour after the sun had set, I heard that attractive hum of the '65 Mustang pulling into the black asphalt of the motel parking lot.

If my heart could beat, it would be trying to pound its way out of my chest by now.

I didn't want to risk Michelle's life. It wasn't fair to her. If we happened to make it out of this night alive then I would vow to let her know what I had done; that I had used her to further my own selfish plot to exterminate the group that took away my life and ended my will to be. She would hate me and run away from me with disgust. I would make sure that she would understand that I had no loyalty to her just to my own revenge. She'd leave and hopefully never look back.

That would be the only way to keep her safe, cut any ties she might feel to me for saving her life.

I watched as she got out of the car and walked into the office door. She still carried her backpack on her right shoulder, never turning her head in my direction to see if I was looking, although I was focused on her every movement.

I didn't get any specifics from Alice on what time this altercation should occur, could be at any moment or several hours from now. My waiting was going to continue, but I still needed to be on my guard.

I wasn't as in tuned to Michelle's thoughts as I would have liked. When I concentrated on her from the distance and could see her through that huge glass window, I could catch glimpses of thoughts wandering in and out.

She mainly dealt with her homework, one or two customers that would come in to ask about rates and small issues such as towels and ice.

Every once and awhile her thoughts would drift to a familiar movie or song that she wanted to listen to at that moment. Interestingly, she dwelled more on classical than the latest fad music. A jazz tune from Coltrane and Ellington would linger in her thoughts so clearly. She memorized the notes and instruments perfectly and with amazing precision. I began to wonder if maybe she was trained in some form of music. Her mind was incredibly accurate for her not to be.

It was around 3 a.m. and I began to wonder if maybe Alice's apparition wasn't correct somehow. If something had indicated that it was the next night or if Alec had chosen a different girl and Alice got the visions confused. It was possible, it had happened before, but she had been so sure of the girl and location, it wasn't like her to be this off.

Just as I began to question my sister's ability, the phone rang in the office where Michelle sat.

My body immediately and involuntarily straightened up as I tried to listen to the words from both ends of the conversation.

"Yes, I understand, I'm so sorry." Michelle said.

There was a pause.

"Okay, yes, I'll go and look at it right now. I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Of course, I'll let you know when it's fixed." She hung up the phone with a huff.

She gathered her keys and placed her black flats back on her feet and began to walk out the door.

_No hot water in room 32, nice. I hate going to the back in the dark. Right against a forest no less. The Manson Family probably has a summer home back there just waiting for an ignorant college girl to stumble across. Ugh!_

This was it.

She turned to lock the door behind her and continued the conversation with herself in her head.

_First, the cleaning crew and now the maintenance staff? What the hell? Am I going to have to fire everybody!? Peter told me that the water heater was going to need to be replaced soon, I hope it didn't go out, I have so much studying to do._

She walked around the office to the other side of the building towards the small woods area I had fed in earlier. I had realized that this would probably be the way Alec would approach, knowing that he would sense my smell; I wondered if it would deter him from feeding or if he would mix up the scents with another immortal.

Once she was out of sight, I left the room to walk the opposite direction. Human pace at first, then, running at full speed out into the woods circling a good half a mile before being a straight shot in back of where she was on the opposite side of the building. My vision and hearing allowed me to see and hear her clearly. It would take less than 20 seconds to reach where Michelle would be attacked.

As I slowed, I smelled a familiar scent. It was him, he was here. Alec.

I found Michelle's thoughts as she was near one of the three water heaters in the maintenance closet.

_Okay, room #32 is assigned to………….this one. Alright let's check the temperature. It's turned way down? Huh. But no leaking or flooding, that's good news. I'll call Peter tomorrow and see when he's going to replace it…_

She checked the rest of the heater and chalked the temperature drop to Peter getting ready to change the appliance that day or the next and just not getting around to it, forgetting about the preparations.

She turned silent, then stood up and began to walk to the door.

She walked out and turned to lock the door. I heard Alec's footsteps running like the wind and stopped five feet in front of her, as she turned around to the forest behind the motel.

_Hm, it never ceases to amaze me how easily predictable humans are. This isn't even a challenge. _Alec thought.

Michelle began to walk back to the office when something caught her eye. She snapped her head up to the figure standing before her, and quickly sucked in air and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh," she spoke with her hand still to her mouth, "I'm sorry, you startled me." She exhaled the words.

Her words were cautious pretending to be kind.

She reminded herself of the whole Manson Family joke she had just been thinking about. It wasn't so funny now.

I was still behind them perched on a tree, itching to pounce on young Alec, there was a low growl in my throat but I had to wait, exact my timing. All of this could turn into something very chaotic if not done right. I was as still as I ever was, my eyes focused on their location.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." His word's rolled off his tongue like honey. His voice was like a melody as he sang out to hypnotize her.

Alec stood in a long black coat the touched the ground, his arms and hands behind his back. His face was ivory white and eyes a brick red, he was thirsty.

Michelle spoke trying to maintain composure, "It's alright. Can I help you with something?" Her hand drifted down to her throat

Her eyes remained on Alec as she slowly started to move to her left, she hadn't realized that trying to outrun him was not in her best interest. It would only make it a game.

"I wonder," Alec tilted his head to the side a bit, "do you have any rooms available here?"

His voice was low and seductive; he eyed her whole body from her feet to her throat. Michelle noticed Alec assessment and began to panic.

I heard her heartbeat start to flutter and her hands became clinched at her sides.

"Um, yes, would you like to come to the office so I can give you some information?" Her voice wasn't as steady as it was just moments ago, and she started to make her way quickly back to the front of the motel.

_I just have to make it around the corner, that's it. I can scream bloody murder and get to someone's door. Maybe that guy in 42…_

Her strategies for escaping were running through her head, she barely noticed when Alec lifted his hand.

I then heard Michelle fall amongst all the autumn leaves on the ground, like someone had pulled the floor out from under her though she hadn't been touched.

_Oh God, I can't see, I can't see!! There's no sound! What…..is happening, I can't see! I can't scream!!!!_

Alec turned his hand to analyze his index fingernail as he addressed her.

"You are not able to speak or see, but I have left you the ability to hear for the moment." He enjoyed the torture of the humans, leaving them to hear the sound of his voice and of him feeding made the meal more, enjoyable.

He walked slowly over to where she lay on the ground frantically trying to get to her hands and knees to crawl away. I could still hear her heartbeat faster than it has probably ever had before.

"Careful, child, you are not to move or I will take that away as well." His voice now parent like in his warning.

Her thoughts were horrifying, she was screaming and silently sobbing, she was trying to understand what he was doing to her, if he or someone else had touched her, if he had shot her with some sort of tranquilizer that she didn't see. Her wordless panic was heart wrenching, I had to end it.

Alec perched over Michelle like a vulture. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, smelling her blood, "Ahhh, very nice," He purred.

Her tears were more pronounced and started to flow uncontrollably.

Alec snapped his head up to see me stop in my tracks, he had heard me coming.

"Let her go, Alec." I stood three feet behind him, arms at my sides and head down looking up through my lashes.

Alec slowly stood up and met my stare, "Edward," a slight grin hinted his face, "so you're the one making all the noise back there, I figured it was a newborn wanting to share a meal."

_Edward? Edward, oh please, please help me!!_ Michelle was still holding on the ground, motionless waiting for whatever to come.

He made a t'sk sound with his tongue three times, "Protecting yet another mortal girl, hmm? I figured you'd be over that kind of attachment by now."

That low growl that I held in my throat came out from my chest. I began to slowly circle Alec lowering myself into my position ready to attack.

Alec looked at me in guarded disbelief. He knew I was aware his power was able to incapacitate me as well as Michelle at the same time. He couldn't comprehend me still believing I could kill him.

"You don't really think that you'll beat me, do you?" He let out a small laugh.

He started to walk towards me.

"What do you plan on doing with this one? Make her into one of us? Will we have to do to her what we did to your….Bella?" His chagrin was teasing and was what made me leap at him as he said her name.

Alec was surprised at my speed of attack as I flew through the air and landed on his chest taking his head in one hand and his right arm in the other. The sound that I heard came from deep within my heart, my soul. The monster within me took over. Every emotion I had held in for these last months had been released. I lost control over my actions and moved quicker than I ever had, but it didn't stop Alec's power.

My eyesight went black and there was no sound, I waited for the numbness to fill my body, but it never came.

I fell back off his body onto the cold ground below, with something in my hands. I could hear Michelle crying, her eyes closed and her body turned toward the building and away from me.

I blinked my eyes a few times and raised my arms to my face to see what I was holding. It was Alec's head and to my left was his arm. The rest of his body had collapsed was on the ground beside me.

It was over.

Fear suddenly hit me. It took me about ten seconds to gather up all of Alec's parts and run into the forest as quickly as I could. I had no idea what Michelle had already seen, what she had heard. I needed to burn the remains of my vampire enemy quickly before I could get back to make sure she was alright.

I ripped the rest of Alec apart into large pieces and gathered up brush and sticks to create the fire I needed. I took the Zippo lighter out of my pocket and lit the ground in four different places, throwing Alec on top of the burning wood.

I stopped and stepped back from the blaze that produced a black and purple cloud of smoke.

A disturbing sense of peace had overcome me. Alec was dead and I was responsible. I was one step closer to being with my wife again, it had calmed me.

_Soon, love, soon._

I took a deep breath just out of habit and turned back to the building quite a distance away from where I stood. Instead of speeding through the trees, I took a fast jog back all the way there, with a wide grin across my face.

**And now to deal with Michelle. Oh boy. Post in a couple days!**


	6. Safe

**Sorry it's taken me so long, kids, work, life in general just gets in the way. Hope you enjoy.**

Safe

By the time I got to the back of the building, Michelle had pasted out. Her breathing and heartbeat had returned to normal. I started to wonder if I could convince her that this was just a dream or illusion of some sort. I knew that she would go into shock in one form or another when she awoke. I wasn't entirely sure how she'd react.

I walked to her and picked her up in one swift motion.

I made my way to the front of the motel, making sure that there weren't any witnesses around so that I could carry her into my room without inquiry.

As humanly and quickly as I could, I opened the door and laid Michelle down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

I went to shut the door and listened to any suspicious thoughts around me while peering out the blinds; there was nothing.

Michelle was peacefully unaware of my presence as I sat in the chair next to the door. I wanted to keep my distance so that I wouldn't frighten her more then she would already be.

A wave of uneasiness swept over me. What had I done? I put this innocent girl in harm's way and caused who knows what degree of damage to her mental state. Almost dying by the hands of, well, I don't know what she thought Alec was, but it definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant memory.

Watching her unconsciousness was oddly comforting. I missed watching over someone, being someone's protector, their angel.

I put my head in my hands and waited.

No more than two minutes later I heard Michelle's pulse quicken and the flutter of her eyes was the only noise in the room. And then her memory returned.

I don't think I've ever seen a human get up and move across the room so rapidly in my existence.

Her eyes were full of fear and confusion looking around the room never staying in one place. Her hands and her back were against the wall, her nails dug into the wallpaper. Her hair, now wet with sweat, was in her face and her breathing was erratic.

I couldn't follow her thoughts clearly, they were everywhere, remembering what had just happened to her, her internal blackness, not being able to see or speak. Her mind was on the verge of a breakdown, I wanted to see if I could get pull her from the ledge.

"Michelle?" I stood up with my hands up in the submission position.

Her eyes darted to me to me and she stopped breathing.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

I reached over to the light switch and turned it on.

She looked savage, her eyes were wide but she wasn't looking at me, she looked at the bed, caught in a memory.

There was a long silence before she spoke.

"It, it was you." She spoke small and childlike, her eyes slowly found mine.

Me? Does she think that I attacked her, or was the one to save her? My brow furrowed in the confusion, her thoughts were still memories of blackness and Alec's taunting. I didn't want to speak until she had chosen a side.

"Is he…..gone?" she whispered.

"Who," I asked.

She closed her eyes still trembling, "The boy."

"Yes, he's gone. He won't hurt you, ever." I clinched my teeth with the last word.

She sled down the wall and began to sob. She put her head on her knees her shoulders shaking with every breath.

I stood there completely unsure of what to do. I didn't feel as though I could comfort her, seeing as I was the one who put her into this position. So I sat back down, leaning forward on my knees, waiting for the crying to stop, for the questions that would inevitably come.

It seemed like an eternity as she sat there and cried. I couldn't look at her, I just waited. I hated the monster that I was; surely, once I told her what I'd done, she'd hate me too.

When Michelle finally became more stable she got up slowly and walked to the end of the bed where she sat down. Her face was still wet with tears and her breathing was that of a child's that had been crying for hours.

I hadn't moved.

She didn't seem to think that I was any danger to her at the moment, but I didn't want to risk her turning and screaming for the door with any sudden moves.

She wiped her face with her hands and tucked her wild hair behind her ears. She turned and found the tissue box on the nightstand, grabbed two and looked at me.

_I don't know where to start. _She thought.

I breathed a sigh of relief at her composure.

"I guess," she began trying to catch her breath, "I need to thank you." Her face was guarded and questioning.

I couldn't meet her gaze and just nodded.

_Who was that? How did he know you? Why me? What happened to him? What………?_

"Is there anything that I can get you?" I wasn't ready to answer any of her questions anymore then she was ready to ask. I needed to stall for time.

She raised her hand to her forehead and then gazed out the window to the lit office and gasped.

"I need to get back to the office!" She jumped off the bed and nearly fell over from dizziness. I grabbed her arm and kept her steady.

"I don't think you're in any condition to try to work. Is there anyone you can call to come in for you?" I asked trying not to touch her skin.

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"About 5 a.m."

I lightly sat her back down on the bed as she spoke, "The next shift comes in at 6."

"It's an hour, we can see the office from here," not to mention that I can hear every little step that anyone makes, "I don't think you have to worry."

"But the phone?" she looked up at me.

"If you get a lot of phone calls between 5 and 6 in the morning on a Tuesday, you're the best motel in Cambridge." I smiled.

The worry in her eyes didn't fade as she almost smiled back. She returned to her seat as I returned to mine.

_My head hurts…_

"It's all the crying." I answered without thinking.

"What?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Um, do you have a headache?"

She realized that her hand had gone back to her forehead. Thankfully she just thought I was extremely observant.

"Oh. Yeah."

"I'll get you something for it." I got up and walked to my bag in the corner of the room. Carlisle had always told me to keep the necessities for humans, just in case situations came up that I needed to look, normal. Tylenol, bandages, mouthwash. When I stayed in a motel, I used them in the bathroom for the cleaning staff so that I didn't stand out. I didn't realize that I would ever need it for someone else.

I walked back to Michelle and handed her 2 Tylenols and a glass of water.

She reached out her hand still shaking, took and popped them in her mouth, drinking the water with it.

"You should probably drink some more," I returned to the chair by the door.

"I'm alright."She sat the glass on the nightstand.

She wrapped her arms around her body keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Tell me what happened." Her voice was a whisper.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wanted to just tell her, tell her that I used her as bate, that I set up this whole situation, not considering her or her safety. She could leave and report me, whatever she would have to do in order to be away from me, from the danger of knowing me, to be protected.

"This situation is, complicated." I eyed her face, her confused expression as she continued to stare at the motel's carpet.

I saw her mind replay the darkness, the sounds that she heard when blinded by Alec's power. She heard my growls, the ripping of the vampire's body, then, she remembered when she heard Alec say my name.

"You knew him?" Her eyes shot up at me.

I slowly nodded my head.

"What, what _was_ he?"

I held the silence.

"He took away my senses, my sight…I couldn't talk and I couldn't make a noise." The tears began to flow with fear, "He said he had done that to me. How? And the noises…" She began to shake again.

She tried to stop herself from losing control again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes blowing out the air from her lungs. When she opened up her eyes they were fixed on me. A long moment passed.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She answered her own question by reading my face. I couldn't meet her gaze.

I drew in a small breath, "I'm afraid it would frighten you more," I whispered.

Michelle suddenly came to a realization.

_Because you are…the same, aren't you?_

I realized why she couldn't say the words, it would make them true.

I finally looked at her, "It isn't safe for you to know." My tone was low but serious.

She deterred her eyes and stared at the floor again. Her face was confused, almost angry. Her thoughts said that she deserved to know, that her life was almost taken because of this so-called secret that I was holding. She felt she was entitled to some truth, to answers.

And didn't I owe her at least that much? Shouldn't she know the truth to Alec's presence, in almost becoming a meal for an immortal? It would make her leave, make her runaway and at the very least, my conscious could be clear, I could move on to my next plan, my next target.

But how would she react, what would she do, who would she tell, would she even believe me?

My own question flashed in front of me causing me to panic. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. Just the small vibration made Michelle jump a bit. She looked at me impatiently.

I took out the phone. Text message from Alice:

_Tell her, Edward. She'll handle it fine._

I snapped the phone shut and held it in my hands. I dropped my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked up at Michelle to gage her response, her demeanor. I was going to tell her the truth. I wanted her to be prepared for her questions and her reactions to my answers. I had to ask her for a small favor.

"Alright," I began, "but before I tell you, I need you to do something."

"What?" She asked uneasy.

I stared straight into her eyes, "For the sake of all your other guests, I'm going to ask you not to scream."


End file.
